Qui voudrait vivre éternellement ?
by Nuwie
Summary: TRADUCTION Le monde sorcier est en effervescence. En effet, le célèbre Sirius Black a enfin été arrêté, et attend sa sentence. Pourtant, le plus calme de tous reste encore le prisonnier luimême...


**Qui voudrait vivre éternellement ? **

N/T: Cette histoire a été écrite par Tirya King, une auteur que je recommande vivement à tous ceux qui peuvent lire l'anglais. Vous trouverez un lien vers sa page dans mes auteurs favoris. Son titre original est _Who wants to live forever_, inspiré d'une chanson de Queen. Je crois que je me dois de vous avertir que cette fic est très, TRES triste. Néanmoins, après l'avoir lue, on se dit que la fin du tome 5 n'est pas si horrible que ça, en fin de compte... Je précise également que Tirya a écrit cette histoire avant la parution du tome 5, et que donc certains éléments se rapportant à la famille Black ne correspondent pas à ce que l'on y a appris.

Merci encore une fois à Juliette, qui a accepté de remplir le rôle de beta-readeuse sur ma traduction !

_There's no __time__ for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away from us_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever...?_

_There's no chance for us_

_It's all decided for us_

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who dares to __love__ forever?_

_When __love__ must die_

_But touch my tears with your lips_

_Touch my world with your fingertips_

_And we can have forever_

_And we can __love__ forever_

_Forever is our today_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Forever is our today_

_Who waits forever anyway?_

_(Who wants to live forever, Queen)_

C'est étrange comme on est conscient de tout quand on sait qu'il ne nous reste plus que quelques heures à vivre. Par exemple, je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point ce bâtiment était stérile. Aucun bâtiment ne devrait être d'un blanc aussi aveuglant. Qui voudrait travailler dans un tel endroit ? Les couloirs avaient gardé l'odeur du nettoyage qu'ils avaient subi le soir précédent, à laquelle s'ajoutait une légère touche de vanille et de thé. Je m'étais aussi rendu compte que les pas de mes accompagnateurs étaient différents les uns des autres. Ceux de l'Auror à ma gauche étaient légers et souples: il était jeune et excité. J'étais son premier véritable sorcier des ténèbres. L'homme à ma gauche claquait fermement des talons en marchant. Il tirait légèrement son pied droit: un vétéran. C'était lui qui tenait la corde reliée à mes deux mains attachées l'une à l'autre. Il y avait aussi la lourde démarche des deux orques devant moi: leurs longs pieds griffus crissaient légèrement sur le carrelage brillant, comme de la craie sur un tableau. Un détraqueur glissait derrière moi. Il ne faisait aucun bruit en avançant, mais on entendait néanmoins le bruissement de ses mouvements, et l'épouvantable sifflement qui trahissait sa faim.

Les sorciers et sorcières qui travaillaient près de la salle du tribunal jetèrent un coup d'œil hors de leur bureau, une tasse de thé ou une tartine à la main. Tous voulaient m'apercevoir avant de retourner à leur travail et à leur ennui. Chacun voulait pouvoir raconter comment il ou elle avait rencontré le bras droit de Voldemort.

Je dois admettre que mon apparence était assez effrayante pour correspondre à celle du second sorcier qu'ils craignaient le plus. Le peu de poids que j'avais pris depuis mon évasion, je l'avais perdu. Mes cheveux étaient à nouveau emmêlés, et Merlin savait de quand datait ma dernière vraie douche.

Leurs chuchotements m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle d'audience, où mon sort m'attendait. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, qui, je le savais, serait la dernière que je verrais jamais, je me retournai vers les fenêtres qui longeaient le couloir. Le soleil était en train de se lever, et la lumière traversait les nuages de pluie qui étaient en train d'arriver. C'était stupéfiant pour quelqu'un comme moi dont, comme je l'ai dit, les sens étaient aiguisés au maximum ce matin-là. C'était un lever de soleil magnifique, et je ne me rappelai pas en avoir vu un autre avant celui-là. L'Auror plus âgé sur ma gauche tira sur ma corde et m'enleva à cette vue pour me faire entrer dans la salle stérile qui vibrait presque de l'excitation qu'elle contenait. Apparemment, ma réputation m'avait précédé, et la moitié du monde des sorciers m'y attendait.

De brusques éclairs de lumière m'aveuglèrent momentanément dès que les journalistes m'eurent aperçu. Je savais que si la moitié de la population des sorciers se trouvait dans ce tribunal, l'autre moitié lirait ce qui s'y était déroulé demain dans la presse. Dommage, mais je ne serai plus là pour le voir...

Tandis que j'étais emmené vers l'endroit qui m'était exclusivement réservé, mes yeux, toujours étourdis par les appareils photo, parcoururent la foule à la recherche de mes quelques amis. Les voir juste une dernière fois, et mon cœur serait enfin en paix. Je remarquai mon père dans la foule et sentis rougir mes joues crasseuses. _Oh, papa, pourquoi as-tu eu besoin de venir cette fois-ci ? Est-ce que ton seul fils ne peut pas mourir sans voir ton regard haineux lui ôter le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste ? Qu'essayes-tu de prouver ?_ Je regardai à côté de mon fier Auror de père, espérant contre tout espoir que... _oh, papa, non_ !

Je sentis mon souffle s'arrêter dans ma poitrine en voyant pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans ma plus jeune sœur. La petite Alexa, de douze ans ma cadette, était assise à côté de mon père, muette de fascination. Je vis ses yeux clairs s'agrandirent lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent. _Oui, Alexa, voilà ce que ton grand frère adoré est devenu. N'écoute pas papa, Lex, je ne_ _l'ai pas fait, tu sais que ce n'est pas moi. Je ne peux pas te parler, mais, s'il te plaît, lis-le dans mes yeux. Sache que je ne l'ai pas fait !_ Comme j'étais content que ma mère et mon autre sœur ne soient plus en vie pour voir ça... La guerre avait été bénéfique en ce qu'elle avait emporté Rosie et maman avant qu'elles me voient ainsi.

J'arrachais mes yeux de ma sœur et de mon père pour trouver au moins un visage amical. Je pus voir un petit groupe de gens venant de Poudlard, le directeur parmi eux. La tension dans mon cœur s'apaisa. Je ne pouvais voir aucun enfant à leurs côtés, et de ça je leur étais reconnaissant. Je n'avais pas besoin que Ron, Hermione, et surtout Harry, me voient ainsi. Mais j'étais heureux de voir Hagrid et les autres professeurs. Même la vieille McGonagall, qui tamponnait le coin de ses yeux avec un mouchoir, me réconfortait par sa simple présence. Tout le monde dans cette pièce ne me détestait pas, après tout, et je ne mourrai pas entouré d'ennemis inconnus. Mais où était Remus ? Il avait promis qu'il serait là ! Le détraqueur derrière moi avait faim, et il ne l'attendrait pas.

J'entrai dans le boxe placé à côté de la tribune du juge. Ce dernier, un sorcier assez âgé, était déjà assis et attendait. Lorsque je fus assis et que mes mains furent attachées devant moi, il se pencha et s'adressa à mes gardiens.

"Comment s'est-il comporté en venant ici ?", demanda-t-il calmement à l'Auror le plus âgé. Ce dernier secoua la tête, perplexe.

"Aussi calme que possible", répondit-il. "Je pensais qu'il projetait peut-être quelque tour de force, mais il l'aurait déjà fait si c'était le cas. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé depuis qu'on l'a attrapé, mais il a arrêté de se battre."

"Est-il... cohérent ?", demanda encore le juge en me jetant un coup d'œil critique.

"Je vous assure, Monsieur, que je suis tout à fait sain d'esprit", répondis-je à la place de l'Auror. Ils me fixèrent d'un air sidéré, mais ne me posèrent pas d'autres questions.

"Si votre Honneur y consent, la cour voudrait commencer." Oh, je connaissais cette voix. Un grognement canin menaça de sortir de mes lèvres. Fudge, bien que coupable de m'avoir damné à la prison sans procès, n'en avait certainement pas perdu le sommeil. Refusant en riant mes explications sur Pettigrew et les Moldus assassinés, il m'avait directement envoyé recevoir ma sentence. Les mains de l'homme étaient couvertes de mon sang, et il souhaitait les laver aussi vite que possible. Il faisait partie de ceux auxquels je ne pardonnerai jamais.

"Comme vous voulez, Monsieur le Ministre", acquiesça le juge. La cour se tut immédiatement, bien que cette conversation n'ait été qu'à peine murmurée entre les deux hommes. La salle était remplie à son maximum, et ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé de place sur les bancs étaient assis par terre ou se tenaient le long des murs.

Fudge sortit une longue feuille de parchemin et la tendit au juge pour qu'il la lise. Ensuite, il s'installa à l'avant de l'allée centrale, les mains enfin complètement lavées de mon sang. A présent, c'était le juge qui détenait ma vie entre les siennes. Je me demandai s'il allait bien dormir cette nuit-là. Peut-être que, lorsque la vérité sera connue, il sera poursuivi par mon visage. Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrai savoir et que je ne saurai jamais...

"Sirius Black", commença à lire le juge. Il me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes pour s'assurer que je lui prêtai attention. Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Sa voix était très certainement la dernière que j'entendrai jamais. "Sirius Black", commença-t-il à nouveau, "vous avez été inculpé de très graves crimes en plus de ceux qui sont déjà retenus contre vous. Les voici: vous vous êtes échappé de prison alors que vous y purgiez une peine à vie, vous vous êtes enfui devant les autorités aussi bien sorcières que moldues, et vous avez pénétré sans autorisation sur le territoire de Poudlard. Sont également retenues contre vous trois tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Harry Potter, deux tentatives sur celle de Ronald Weasley, de même que sur celle d'Hermione Granger, ainsi que des attaques répétées contre ces trois enfants, les autorités, et le corps enseignant de l'école. Vous êtes également entré par effraction dans une maison pour en utiliser le feu. De plus, vous avez collaboré avec les Mangemorts, et vous êtes trouvé à leur tête, à quatre reprises. La sentence requise pour ces crimes n'est autre que le baiser du détraqueur. Qu'avez-vous à dire sur ces inculpations, Monsieur Black ?"

Toute la cour me regardait lorsque je répondis. "En toute honnêteté, je dois admettre être coupable de la plupart de ces crimes. Il ne fait aucun doute que je me suis échappé, et que je me suis enfui lorsque l'on a cherché à me capturer. J'ai également pénétré dans Poudlard à plusieurs reprises. J'ai effectivement cassé la jambe de Ron, et failli étrangler Harry. Toutefois, je ne regrette pas une minute d'avoir paralysé Snape. J'ai également emprunté le feu d'un sorcier pour y passer une communication."

"Et les autres inculpations ?", demanda encore le juge.

"Je suis innocent de toutes les autres charges. Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort de qui que ce soit, et certainement pas celle de Harry. Si j'ai jamais causé du tort, c'est pour le protéger. Et je mourrai avant de rejoindre les Mangemorts, sans parler de devenir le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Cette cour a l'intime conviction que vous êtes coupable, Monsieur Black", répondit-il en me regardant à nouveau par-dessus de ces lunettes. "Pouvez-vous apporter une preuve de votre innocence ?"

"Aucune, Monsieur, si ce n'est ma parole ", répondis-je honnêtement. "Mais si quelqu'un voulait juste m'aider à retrouver Peter..." A ces mots, il secoua immédiatement la tête.

"Vous m'excuserez donc de ne pas m'en tenir à votre parole. Peter est mort depuis longtemps, et toute discussion sur sa participation dans tout cela a déjà été écartée." Il me regarda intensément avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle. Puis il haussa les épaules sans enthousiasme.

"Très bien. Si la cour n'a pas d'autres objections, je déclare le prisonnier prêt à subir sa sentence. Sirius Black, ayez l'obligeance de vous avancer devant la tribune. Lentement. Auror Locke, allez chercher le détraqueur."

Face à mon décès imminent, on pourrait penser que j'étais tremblant ou abasourdi. En vérité, mes jambes fonctionnaient parfaitement, et me portaient sans problème. Mon esprit avait trouvé sa paix intérieure le soir précédent, et j'étais donc tout à fait préparé et heureusement indifférent. Toutefois, afin de garder ce calme, je refusai de tourner les yeux vers ma petite sœur. Pourquoi personne n'avait la décence de la faire sortir ? Me voir mourir ainsi ne pouvait en aucun cas l'aider de quelque façon que ce soit. Qu'espérait accomplir mon père en l'emmenant ?

"Non !" Un hurlement rauque et désespéré me figea sur place. Je fermai les yeux en entendant des petits pieds courir sur les carreaux. Oh, Remus, comment as-tu pu ? La présence de ma famille n'était-elle pas un châtiment suffisant ? Ma honte et mon humiliation étaient à présent complètes.

Je regardai vers le centre de la foule, où une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais dansait dans ma direction. Harry se dégagea de la multitude de gens et courut vers moi. Avant que quiconque ait eu le bon sens de le retenir, il avait sauté à mes côtés, m'étreignant comme n'importe quel fils dévoué le ferait, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

" Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Monsieur !", implora-t-il. "S'il vous plaît Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas ! Il est innocent ! Il n'a jamais tué personne !"

Je pus entendre des murmures dans la foule sur la façon dont j'avais manipulé et embrouillé le garçon pour qu'il m'aide. Seuls les sorciers d'élite et les Aurors firent en sorte que le vacarme n'éclate pas. Les gens venus de Poudlard avaient l'air d'un côté soulagés qu'il soit arrivé à temps, et de l'autre affligés à l'idée qu'il devrait faire face à cette dernière défaite ainsi qu'y assister. Il était trop jeune, pourquoi étais-je le seul à le voir ? Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il ne pouvait pas mener un combat perdu d'avance. Cela devait cesser. Néanmoins, j'étais coupable d'apprécier son attachement sans faille. Apparemment, le juge partageait mon opinion quant à son âge et à ce à quoi il s'exposait en restant. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il pensait que le bien-être de Harry était compromis si je restais avec lui ne serait-ce qu'un moment faisait beaucoup.

"Eloignez cet enfant !", ordonna-t-il, sans prendre en compte les supplications de Harry. Les deux Aurors se dirigèrent alors vers moi. Harry ne fit que resserrer son étreinte sur ma robe.

"Je ne vais pas t'abandonner, Sirius !", dit-il sauvagement. "On doit leur faire comprendre !"

Je m'autorisai le luxe de relâcher mes manières stoïques. Avant que l'Auror puisse nous atteindre, je baissai la tête pour la nicher contre la sienne. Mes mains étaient toujours attachées devant moi, et je ne pouvais pas le serrer contre moi comme je l'aurais voulu. Ce simple geste était si insuffisant pour lui montrer toute l'affection que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il m'était si cher, celui que j'avais toujours considéré au fond de mon cœur comme un fils. Je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'il me voit ainsi: habillé de ma dernière honte. Et cela me touchait d'autant plus de savoir qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de ce que les autres pensaient de lui s'il s'alliait publiquement avec moi. Il pensait seulement à ses amis, et jamais à ses propres sacrifices.

"Allez, viens", dit le plus jeune Auror à Harry, essayant gentiment de l'éloigner tout en dirigeant sa baguette vers moi au cas où j'essaierai de tenter quelque chose.

"Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça !", résista Harry en cachant sa tête contre ma poitrine. Son étreinte se resserra encore.

"Harry, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi", lui dis-je calmement, la tête toujours nichée contre la sienne. J'essayai de lui transmettre la paix que je ressentais dans ma mort, mais il refusait de l'accepter. "Laisse-moi partir. Ce n'est pas bien pour toi qu'on te voie avec moi."  
"M'en fiche de ce que les autres pensent de moi. Ils t'ont seulement attrapé parce que tu essayais de me défendre contre ces Mangemorts. C'est à mon tour de te sauver."

Je lui souris, touché par son attitude protectrice à mon égard. Comment un tel ange pouvait exister ? "Tu m'as sauvé, Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point. Mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Je suis désolé de te quitter, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. Laisse-moi partir."  
"Non !", hurla-t-il avec véhémence. "Pourquoi est-ce que tous ceux qui comptent pour moi doivent m'être enlevés ? Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu les laisses faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne résistes pas ? Tu pourrais faire arrêter tout ça !"

"Tu ne vas pas me perdre", objectai-je. Sa seule réponse fut de cacher à nouveau sa tête contre ma robe. "La mort ne peut pas m'empêcher de te protéger. On en a déjà discuté la nuit dernière, dans les cellules, tu te souviens ? Et rien de ce que je ferai ne sera important pour eux. Il n'y aucune honte à se soumettre à l'inévitable."

"Harry, s'il te plaît", supplia une voix douce. Je levai les yeux et rencontrai ceux de Remus. Il avait réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et essayait lui aussi de persuader Harry de s'éloigner.

"Comment as-tu pu l'emmener, Moony ?", grondai-je. "Il n'a pas besoin de me voir mourir." Je sentis Harry se crisper à ces mots. Son étreinte restait d'acier, et il ne bougeait pas au contact de l'Auror.

"Est-ce que c'est moins cruel qu'il le lise dans les journaux demain, Padfoot ?", raisonna Remus. "Aucun des autres enfants n'est ici, alors qu'ils le voulaient. Mais lui a besoin d'être ici. Pour lui comme pour toi."

"Prends soin de lui", implorai-je. Les Aurors s'avançaient à nouveau et je savais que nous n'avions plus de temps.

"Je ferai de mon mieux", promit-il. C'était suffisant pour moi. Je savais qu'il donnerait à Harry tout ce que j'aurais pu, et plus encore.

"C'est le moment, Harry", demandai-je pour la dernière fois. Il me lâcha à regret, non sans l'insistance de Remus et du jeune Auror.

"Ne pars pas, Sirius", murmura-t-il en reculant. "Ne me laisse pas ici. Prends-moi avec toi." Sa voix était si cassée et si petite... Je n'aurais rien tant voulu que de le prendre dans mes bras pour le protéger. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas à moi de sécher ces deux grands yeux, et pourtant je me retrouvais être la cause de leurs larmes, que j'étais incapable d'arrêter.

"Je ne vais nulle part où il y ait de la place pour toi, petit", répondis-je. "Je t'ai donné mon étoile, Harry. Prends-en bien soin pendant que je ne suis pas là. Aussi longtemps que tu en prendras soin et que tu la garderas dans ton cœur, je ne serai pas vraiment parti."  
Je regardai ensuite Remus, ne sachant pas quoi dire à un homme qui avait toujours été là pour moi, depuis l'époque où nous n'étions que d'innocents écoliers croyant que recevoir des retenues dans la salle des trophées représentait de vrais ennuis. Aucun mot n'était suffisant ou approprié pour nos derniers adieux. Il m'épargna l'effort d'essayer, et s'inclina simplement devant moi. Pour un homme tel que lui, ce geste était un symbole de grand respect et d'admiration. Que je ne méritais pas. Je m'inclinais en retour autant que je le pouvais pendant qu'on m'emmenait.

Tandis qu'on m'entraînait vers mon exécution, je réussis à entendre sa voix: "Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, Sirius."

"Et tu es le plus sage. Tu vas me manquer, Remus."

A ces mots, il sourit amèrement. "Non..."

Je les perdis de vue comme j'étais plutôt énergiquement mené vers le centre de la salle, où le détraqueur attendait impatiemment, son sifflement croissant à chacune de ses inspirations. Je fixais l'intérieur de sa cagoule, le défiant encore. S'il voulait mon âme, il devrait d'abord le conquérir. J'avais abandonné l'idée de lutter contre l'humanité, mais je ne cesserai jamais de combattre des créatures des ténèbres telle que celle-ci.

"Monsieur Sirius Black", dit le juge, apparemment soulagé que l'interruption ait pris fin. "Vous êtes condamné au baiser du détraqueur pour vos crimes contre le monde moldu ainsi que sorcier. Avez-vous des dernières volontés ?"  
"Oui", répondis-je, sans quitter des yeux l'apparition devant moi.

"Tout ce qui m'appartient... mon domaine, mon argent, mon héritage, tout... je le laisse à Harry Potter, pour qu'il en fasse ce que bon lui semble." _Tu vois, Père ? Tu ne gagneras rien par ma mort._

"Ce sera fait", acquiesça le juge, se demandant évidemment pourquoi le meurtrier d'un enfant lui laisserait tout ce qu'il possédait. Tout cela n'était probablement que les idées pouvant sortir de l'esprit fou d'un assassin...

"Autre chose", dis-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru pour une telle demande. "Après le baiser, je demande qu'un des Aurors m'emmène dans une autre salle et me jette l'Avada, puis qu'il se débarrasse de mon corps. Je préfère être enterré correctement, mais cela n'a vraiment aucune importance."

"Sirius !" J'entendis la voix horrifiée d'Harry, mais ne me permis pas de regarder dans sa direction.

"Pourquoi ?", demanda le juge, douteux.

"Soit je pars en entier, soit je ne pars pas", expliquai-je comme si c'était évident. En effet, cela aurait dû l'être. Padfoot n'était pas Padfoot sans son âme, son envie de rire et de vivre. "Tout ce qui fait que je suis Sirius sera déjà mort. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la pleine ampleur de cette punition: je vous assure qu'elle est plus que suffisante. Garder mon "enveloppe" n'a aucun but, et si cela revient au même, je préfère être exécuté proprement."

Le juge réfléchit un instant, puis hocha finalement la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'Auror plus âgé, qui à son tour lui signifia qu'il était d'accord pour être mon bourreau, et qui m'indiqua le bureau du juge à l'arrière. J'acquiesçai et poussai un soupir de soulagement. Cette décision avait fait partie de mes plus grandes préoccupations ces derniers temps, et j'avais peu qu'ils n'acceptent pas. Un moment de faiblesse et de pitié à mon égard de leur part, j'en étais sûr, et qu'ils regretteraient plus tard.

"Exécutez la sentence", ordonna le juge. Le détraqueur n'avait pas besoin d'autre encouragement. Il avança vers moi avidement, abaissant sa cagoule et me laissant voir pour la première fois ce qui était caché sous ce sombre manteau. Le reste de la salle conserva un silence de mort, mais je pouvais sentir leur terreur aussi sûrement que je sentais la mienne. Je ne peux pas vous la décrire, car cette horreur ne provenait pas uniquement de son apparence. Il ne provoquait pas la peur, il _était_ la peur. Et il était plus vieux que le Temps lui-même. Des âmes plus fortes que la mienne avaient affronté son baiser, et je le sentis lorsqu'il me conquit. Je n'avais plus la force de résister.

J'entendis Harry crier mon nom, et j'entendis une nouvelle fois ses pas. Puis j'entendis Remus le retenir avant qu'il puisse me rejoindre. J'espérai que ce putain de suceur d'âmes allait se dépêcher. Je ne pouvais plus supporter les cris de ce garçon que j'adorais.

Je chuchotai notre adieu personnel. "Bonne nuit, Harry." J'avais appris il y a quelque temps que le terme _au revoir_ lui faisait horreur, et je ne l'utilisais donc pas devant lui. Les mains squelettiques et glaciales du détraqueur m'enveloppèrent avec l'intimité d'un amant. Je m'effondrai mollement dans ses bras, ma force fuyant devant sa puissance. Je fermai les yeux comme son visage s'approchaient du mien. Son étreinte glaciale me poignarda jusqu'aux os, plus puissante que n'importe quel poison.

Je m'andonnai à sa puissance. A l'obscurité et à la paix qu'on pouvait trouver après la douleur initiale. Oh, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas, Harry. Tout ira bien. Tu ne vois pas ? Tout n'est plus qu'un souvenir maintenant. Juste un mauvais rêve. Permets-toi de t'en réveiller. Quant à moi, eh bien, je ne me réveillerai jamais de ce cauchemar.

D'ailleurs, qui voudrait vivre éternellement, de toute façon...

FIN


End file.
